Revenge is a dish best served cold
by The Child Of Darkness
Summary: Riku hated the redhead for destroying his perfect dream of claiming a certain brunette. When he heard an unexpected name escaped the Axel's lips in a shower... Whoever said Revenge is a dish best served cold is wrong. See for yourself. AkuRiku SxR AxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is the property of Tetsuya Nomura from Squeenix n Disney Co. what i have, is only the plot.

**A/N:** great, my 1st M-rated fic. What a way to start a comeback. -claps sarcastically- Akuriku, nonetheless! oh well, was feeling like it. enjoy! please tell me how i can improve. =)

* * *

Molten silver cascaded against black silk, sweat dampening the soft strands; clinging on porcelain skin. A groan, followed by the shuffling of cloth, echoes in the dark room. "S--" a whisper.

It's hard to move. Silk clinging to the body like a second skin, leaving nothing left for the imagination, and of course, leaving a certain part free for hungry eyes to enjoy. Another shuffle, and a discontented sigh. Arms flailed around aimlessly, trying to free the god-like body from the confinement of the sticky sheet.

Another moan reverberated on the empty room. He was close, and he knew it. He was so close in making the object of his desire as _his_… and his alone.

_He leaned against the brunette writhing underneath him, warm breath ghosting against the tan skin of the younger boy. "S--, I…"_

A loud crash, and a blinding light seeps in from the opened door, a dream shattered. Groaning loudly, the platinum haired teen rose from the bed, sitting with his knee spread, hair disheveled from the constant tossing and turning in his dream. Fiery hair greeted him brightly, along with twinkling emeralds for eyes, decorated with a pair of black diamonds underneath. _How he hated those bright colors right now_. If only looks can kill, not only the intruder would die, but also _he_ would have been burnt to ashes from the intensity of the usually cool aquamarine orbs.

"Morning, Riku! What a bright and beautiful day!" the red haired chirped cheerfully.  
When only a glare came as a reply, he added casually "Whassamatter? Why so grumpy on such a fine day, Ri?"

Letting out another loud groan, the silver haired teen held his head in attempt to soothe the throbbing pain in his head. "…Axel…" he sighed.

"Oh! Oops. Caught you at the wrong time, did I? You might want to fix your problem there" he smirked, pointing at the junction of Riku's thigh, which was, luckily, protected by the black satin sheet pooling in his lap.

Hastily, Riku grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap, and through gritted teeth, he once more glared at Axel with all the hatred he possessed. "You knew it… didn't you?" he said with venom dripping freshly in each word.

"Huh? Oh. With your loud moaning, I'm surprised_ he _didn't," and with a wink, the red head left the room, barely missing the pillow thrown at him, a malicious grin on his lips.

Staring at the closed door, Riku let out another sigh.  
'_Another dream about him'_, he thought as he ran his fingers through his tangled locks absentmindedly.  
'_If only I could…'_

_-Click-_

"Yep, nice pose, Ri" Axel raised his thumb in appreciation. "Pretty photogenic too," he added as an after thought as he admire his masterpiece; a semi-clothed Riku - well, naked actually, saved for the silk covering his most prized possession from prying eyes. Though sadly, it doesn't help much - adorning the screen of his phone.

"Axel! What the fuck did you think you're doing?!"

"Taking a pic of you, obviously." He replied nonchalantly, flipping his phone shut and placing it carefully in the back pocket of his jeans.

"For you-know-who's birthday. It's coming soon, isn't it?"

"…what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot! Oh… poor So-chan" flashing a sympathizing look, he turned back and opened the door. Yet, as he's about to step forward, he paused, as if in thought, and looked back at Riku, who had stared off into space.  
"It'll be easier to give yourself to him… you know, as a present."  
And he managed to successfully dodge another flying pillow, closing the door as he cracked with laughter.

* * *

The sun barely ventured high in the sky, still radiating its morning shine. The brilliant blue sky was decorated with fluffy clouds - such a peaceful day. But it seemed it wasn't so for one unfortunate red head.

_His hands were confined to the railing of his own bed and he was left to struggle in an attempt to break free; pulling and tugging until his wrist bled from the force. Another teasing lick on his abdomen and he lets out a gasp,_

_"Ri…" he pleaded._

_"Hm?" the mentioned teen gave him a tantalizing look, his smirk adorning his lips._

_With ragged breath, he managed to voice out his desperation with a cracked voice. "Ri… please…"_

_"…The code, Axel…" The platinum haired teen said sternly._

_When no reply came from the red head, he slowly trailed his hands dangerously up on the other's inner thigh, just barely touching on the aching member of the desperate auburn haired male._

_"Ri!" He pleaded once again; his breath became shorter and faster. "…Please."_

"_The code, Axel."_

_Biting his lips hard, he whispered softly. "…1308"_

"…_Should've known." Removing his hands completely from Axel, he flicked open the red phone, which was decorated with black flames, and entered the code, leaving Axel longing and aching for the lost touch. It was pure torture, and somehow, he was pretty sure that it was all part of Riku's scheme. _

It all started when Riku entered the shower, planning to get rid of his problem, when he heard interesting sounds coming from the shower next to his - Axel's. Let's just say that amongst the usual name of a certain blond, Riku was quite surprised to heard another name escaped the red head's lips in a throaty moan. **_'…Riku'_**. He almost slipped in his surprise, but managed to catch himself in time. After he regained his composure, an evil idea popped in his mind.

* * *

With his hair still dripping wet and only clothed with leather pants - courtesy of hanging around Leon much - he headed for Axel's room. And what a coincidence it was; Axel had just left his room, clothed in a loose red-and-black-striped turtle-neck and a pair of skinny jeans, still reeking with the scent of soft menthol.

Swiftly, he seized Axel's wrist and pinned it above the unsuspecting victim's head, face dangerously close to the redhead.

"R- Ri..?"  
"You sure had a quite interesting shower, eh? ...Ax?" Riku whispered huskily, warm breath tickling Axel's lips.  
"Wh- What are you talking about?" he replied absentmindedly, emerald eyes too busy staring at his captivators lips that are only inches away from his… and how he wishes for the distance to disappear.

Upon realizing how the other's attention is on his lips, a smirk spread across his face, aquamarine orbs radiating with hidden malice.  
"I heard you in the shower, _Axie_..." he whispered against the other's lips, purposely emphasizing with the pet name.

"Huh? Wh-what?" but Axel didn't stand a chance. As soon as his attention left those luscious lips, they were pressed softly against his, effectively silencing his trembling voice.  
He didn't even have the chance to kiss back as Riku forced his way inside the moist cavern, and soon the two started dancing in a battle of dominance, which soon was won by Riku.

As the two parted for air, Riku was still holding the smirk on his lips. His other hand trailed up to Axel's waist, playing with the hem of his shirt as Axel gasp for air - the spicy cinnamon scent of Riku filling his senses. Leaning close to the redhead, he whispered softly against the other's ear. "Roxas is not enough for you, Ax?" he smirked as he felt the shudder from the man beneath him, as he slides his hands up on Axel's shirt, feeling the smooth skin and the rippling of the muscles against cold touch, eliciting a gasp.

The smug smirk of the silver haired teen grew as he felt the awakening on the southern region of Axel's body. "I think someone's coming… Come." He whispered as he dragged Axel into his own room, laughing inwardly at the pun.

Once they entered the room, Riku locked the door with ease; all the while, he never lost his grip on Axel's wrist. His lips soon found Axel's and they both started another battle of dominance. With a rough shove, he pushed Axel against the bed, pulling against the redhead's shirt before throwing it on the heap of the clothes lying on the floor. He quickly seizes Axel's hand as soon as he freed him from the shirt, hovering above him, lips still locked together.

Too engrossed in the kiss, Axel failed to notice the disappearing of Riku's other hand, and when he realized, a soft _'click'_ was heard. Riku broke the kiss with a triumph smirk, and Axel quickly looked up to the source of the noise to see himself being handcuffed on his own bed. "…R-Ri?" he asked tentatively.

Silently, Riku reached to the back of Axel's pants, trying to find the pocket, which contains the pyro's phone. It was proven a harder task than it sounds for the moans and gasps of the redhead as he accidentally brushes against sensitive spots, distracts his aim to find the phone, and not succumb to his growing needs.

After finding the phone, he let's out a frustrated groan as he found out that the phone had a lock code in it. "…Axel… the code." He breathed out as he glared at the panting man who was chained to his bed.

A smirk was his reply. "What? And you think I would give that to you? It's a privacy violation, Ri-ku." he defiantly replied.

"Oh? Then I just have to make you it to give me, shouldn't I?" and with that, he leaned down with a smirk on his lips, aiming for the redhead's neck, nipping and licking teasingly, eliciting more raspy moans from the writhing man. Making his way down on Axel's chest with butterfly kisses, he looked up at the gasping redhead. "Ready to tell me, Axel?" he asked mischievously.

_"…n-no"_ he managed to reply between short intake of breath.

"Well then, I just have to try harder." Riku replied, a smirk still on it's place. He made wet trails along the length of Axels' abdomen, pausing to swirl his tongue on the navel.

"_Ri…"_

Ignoring the redhead's moan, he keeps his mouth busy - giving feathery light kisses along the happy trail, while his hand slowly reach Axel's jeans, unclasping the button easily , and stroking along the zipper, purposely brushing over the growing bulge. Just brushing - teasing and tempting.

Writhing uncomfortably against the younger teen's touch, Axel started to beg for a much-wanted release.

"_Riku… please…"_

Still with the smirk intact, the mentioned teen leaned against the side of Axel's, breathing warm air that sends shivers through the pyro's spine. "I know what you want, Ax… But you know what I want too…" a lick. "Let's not make it so hard for both of us… _Axie_." He added, nipping softly on the redhead's ear.

Gasps and moans reverberate across the room as the platinum haired teen sucked on Axel's shoulder blade lightly - not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to elicit a deep moan. Riku's hand trailed down, fingers dancing on the sharp curve of the redhead's hipbones, skillful hand promising future pleasures, almost sliding past the jeans, but settled itself on the crotch.

Axel bucked his hips, wishing for more contact with the hand - perhaps somewhere a bit lower. But after a quick flick of the tongue on the hollow of the hipbones, Riku held the redhead's hips down - preventing him from moving. _"Ax…"_ Riku breathed out, struggling to keep himself contained - fighting back his obvious need of a release.

Noticing the lust swirling in the depth of the aquamarine pool, Axel let out a shaky laugh.  
_"Ri… you know that you want it as much as I do…"_

Ignoring the truth in Axel's words, Riku continued his ministrations, trying to coax Axel in giving him the code. But now, the borderline of seducing Axel in giving him the code and his own pleasure is no longer clear.  
A few more nips, another lick. The melodious of the symphony of gasps and moans echoes. Whom it was from, it is no longer known.

Both the teen's bodies started to glisten with sweat. Riku's bangs cling to his forehead, covering his eyes from view like a silver curtain. Now, his breath had come in short intervals. But he knew that Axel was on the verge of breaking - more so than him.

Axel tugged on the handcuff, trying to break free. He could no longer take the torture. He needed a release… and fast. He pulled on the bind constricting him again - the metal digging through his skin. Another teasing lick on his chest and he lost it.

"_Ri…"_ he pleaded.

"Hm?" the mentioned teen gave him a tantalizing look, his smirk adorning his lips.

With ragged breath, he managed to voice out his desperation with a cracked voice. "Ri… please…"

"…The code, Axel…" The platinum haired teen said sternly, forcing to keep his voice in control.

When no reply came from the red head, he slowly trailed his hands dangerously up on the other's inner thigh, just barely touching on the aching member of the desperate auburn haired male.

"Ri!" He pleaded once again; his breath became shorter and faster. "…Please."

"The code, Axel."

Biting his lips hard, he whispered softly. "…1308"

"…Should've known." Removing his hands completely from Axel, he flicked open the phone. Finally, after browsing through millions of secret photos of Roxas, Riku found the picture he's looking for - on the screen of the phone, covered only from the waist-down with soft flowing silk, a picture of himself was shown. His most treasured possession almost traceable from the barricade of the black material, one to be taken pride in. Strands of silver slightly graze over perfectly sculptured shoulders, brushing over the curve of his shoulder blades lightly. The soft curve of his toned chest makes way to a well-built stomach, creating a path that leads to his luscious hips, covered in smooth skin that shone in the seeping morning light - so ethereal. Yet, immense longing and sorrow filled his distant eyes.

Staring at the photo, Riku went silent. Memories of the dream filled his mind, and the pain of longing stabbed his heart.

**_'Sora…'_**

Quietly, he pressed the delete button.

Sensing the change in Riku's demeanor, Axel shifted uncomfortably.

"Ri..." he whispered.

Not sparing another glance at Axel, Riku placed the phone on the desk nearby, heading for the door.  
"Riku!" Axel protested, causing Riku to pause mid-step and turned back at the redhead. However, the look in the aquamarine orbs silenced him- they're too filled with sorrow and regret. Without another word, he left the room.

Axel stared at Riku's retreating figure, guilt building inside him before he realizes.

"Riku! I'm still fucking chained to the bed!!"

Outside, Riku's lips turned into an evil smirk, tuning out the loud curses coming from the frustrated redhead as he smiled smugly with triumph.  
Still chuckling, Riku headed back to his room, making a mental note to take a freezing shower.  
Just when he was about to enter his room, he spotted Roxas; hair looking disheveled than usual, and looking pissed like hell. He never was a morning person; regardless that it was almost twelve. As long as it is before twelve, it is still morning to him.

"Oi, Rox." Smirking, he throws something to Roxas, which the other caught with ease. "Might help you to get out of the shitty mood you're in. Consider it as my early birthday present for you." he winked and entered his room.

Roxas was left to ponder over the small key that Riku gave him. This is his… present?

* * *

After shower - not a cold one, he decided to do the traditional way instead - Riku entered the kitchen to find the object of his lust sitting on the kitchen chair, staring at an empty spot, his hair still damp and his face bright red. Smiling to himself, Riku took a seat beside the brunette.  
"Morning, Sora."

"R-Riku!" Looking surprised, Sora turned to look at Riku before he tore his gaze away from his silver haired friend, face redder than before.  
'Okay… that was weird.' Riku thought.  
" You okay, Sora?" he asked, voice lacing with concern. His hand reaching out to feel the brunette's forehead.

Instinctively, Sora slapped the hand, looking away and muttering, "I'm fine!" without realizing the harshness in his voice.  
'…oh.'  
Upon hearing Riku's hurt voice, Sora quickly grabbed his older friends' hand. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I-I… uh… well…" his cheeks turning into brilliant shades of red by each passing seconds.

"Sora? You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!" the brunette replied exasperatedly.  
"It's just… um..." he looked down, contemplating on his words. Riku stayed silent, staring at the smaller boy expectantly. Then, taking in a deep breathe, Sora suddenly looked up at Riku, face red but his blue eyes shone with great determination.

"Umm well… Ihappentoheardyouintheshowerandi-umImeanifthat'swhatyoureallyfeelaboutme,thenI-ImeanIreallyreallylikeyoutooandsincemybirthdayiscomingsoon,I'mhopingthatwecouldspendsometimetogether. Justthetwoofus,alone.sowhatdoyouthink?!"

Riku looked at Sora with a blank expression, trying to decipher what the brunette had just said. The younger of the two stared at him with wide hopeful eyes, still panting. When finally everything falls into place, pink hues found their way to his pale skin, his aquamarine eyes shone with happiness.

Let's just say… both Sora and Roxas got their presents early. And it seemed they weren't the only ones who did, as the two older male in the residence lay contently on their respective beds, a content smile on their lips.

* * *

A/N: So... how's it?


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** ...you know how it goes.

**A/N:** more torture for Axel. -laughs evilly-

* * *

Axel watched the peacefully slumbering blonde beside him. He couldn't help but let a smile find its way to his lips. Stroking on the younger boy's cheek lightly, he could never have believed his luck.

_He tugged on the handcuff frantically, shouting bloody murders for the silver haired, when Roxas just happened to enter his room, face looking as if ready to kill. It seems Axel's howling had woken him up from his beauty sleep._

_That was before the blonde take his surroundings in. Once he spotted Axel lying on the bed, hands chained to the bed, shirtless, jeans unclasped with his knee spread, emerald eyes clouded with longing and lust, panting through the slightly swollen lips, the thought of murdering the redhead soon flew out of the window, replaced by the darkening of the cerulean eyes , clearly showing one emotion - lust. _

_An evil smirk formed on Roxas' lips as his eyes glint with hunger, sending shivers down the redhead's body. Roxas eyed the silver key Riku gave and at the handcuff binding Axel. 'This should be fun' the blonde whispered to himself. The rest… was history._

Though grateful, Axel couldn't help but to wonder. _'Why the hell does Riku own a pair of handcuffs!?'._ He thought of many reasons, and none seemed to be less disturbing from the others. He shivered with fear. 'poor Sora…' he shook his head.

Roxas suddenly stirred in his sleep, cracking one eye open. "Morning, sleepy head. It's already 3." The redhead smiled.  
"Ax…"  
"Hm?"  
"Your hair is annoying. It's too bright." The blonde said with a smile.  
"Thanks rox, I take pride in it."  
"Mhm…"

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Axel never lets his eyes leave Roxas, who had closed his eyes again.  
"To think that our relationship began with me chained to my bed… should've done that, months ago." Axel said to himself, chuckling.

Roxas gave a small smile in return. But that smile soon turned to a frown.  
"Axel... why were you chained to the bed?"

The content smile on Axel's face faltered and he gulped…hard. Giving Roxas a nervous grin, he mumbled.  
"Er… that…" he racked through his brain for a reason, but unfortunately, found none.

The look in Roxas' eyes darkens dangerously. "…and why were the keys with Riku?"

Silence.  
"Rox… it's not like what you thought it is… really!"

"…uhuh." Without another word, Roxas grabs his clothes that lay sprawled on the heap on the floor.  
"Rox… Listen." Axel tried to stop the blonde by holding his wrists. But Roxas was faster. He seized both of Axel's wrist, pinned them above the pyro's head, and with a smile, he chained them to the bed with the 

same handcuff. "You're better off like that, Ax."

"Rox… you're joking, aren't you?"

"Try me." And with that, the blonde left Axel, chained to his bed again.

"Roxieeee!!" a desperate cry from the redhead echoes throughout the mansion, followed by a loud curse from a grumpy blonde.

* * *

Riku looked up from his position, staring at the direction where the sound came, chuckling slightly.

"W- what was that?" a raspy voice came from underneath him.  
"You should really worry about yourself more, Sora." Riku said kissing the brunette's temple softly.

"Ready?"

* * *

**A/N:** XD


End file.
